spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
WHAT IF SpongeBob Always Kept Looking for that Spatula?
WHAT IF SpongeBob Always Kept Looking for that Spatula? 'is a 20-episode miniseries which is part of the WHAT IF series. It features what the show would be like if SpongeBob never found a hydro-dynamic spatula, port and starboard attachments, and turbo-drive. Characters Main characters *'SpongeBob SquarePants - 'someone who won't stop looking for a spatula that results in a tragic event. *'Patrick Star - 'SpongeBob's dumb best friend, who cares a lot for everybody. *'Squidward Q. Tentacles - 'One of the people persumed dead, who is just really grumpy. *'Eugene H. Krabs '- A very greedy krab who is also persumed dead. *'Jim 'Bus Driver' Bus - 'The main antagonist of the series. He hates his job, and wants to get money. *'The Flying Dutchman '- A ghost pirate who hates having Squidward & Krabs around to cause trouble. Reccurring characters *'Sheldon J. Plankton '- Mr. Krab's archenemy who steals the formula, and gets real sucess. *'Karen Plankton, Plankton's wife, who is not sure what to feel about his success. *'Gary the Snail', SpongeBob's pet snail, who is completely content about the situation. *'Sandy Cheeks', The scientist who enters in "Dead or Alive?", who is a squirrel. *'Jack Hoolakes', Mr. Bus's boss, who doesn't know about Mr. Bus's plan. *'Pearl Krabs', Mr. Krabs' teenage daughter who does not know how to feel about it. *'Mrs. Betsy Krabs', Mr. Krabs' mother, who is distraught by this information. *'Squilliam Fancyson', Squidward's rival who is trying to take his glory away from him, by proving that he was a criminal. Episodes #Save Us! - Squidward & Mr. Krabs are about to die from the anchovies, and the Bus Driver doesn't care. After a short while, the bus driver leaves with no indication. Meanwhile, SpongeBob is on the search the hydro-dynamic spatula, but still can't find it. #Mr. Bus - The bus driver goes home to his boss, and his boss tells him, he won't get the money until he gets the anchovies back, but when he does get the anchovies back, it's too late. #Plankton Gets the Formula - With the Krusty Krab destroyed, Plankton gets the formula, and sells krabby patties. #Hearing about a Death - Patrick tries to find SpongeBob & Squidward, but a random townsfish says that Squidward is dead, but nobody knows where SpongeBob is. Patrick goes round panicking, and everyone comes to the conclusion that SpongeBob is dead too. #Funeral for Friends - Patrick cries so much at a funeral for SpongeBob, Squidward, & Mr. Krabs, while Mr. Bus is just careless. Since Patrick is incredibly hurt by this information of the murder of his 2 best friends. #Attack Star - Patrick tries to get revenge on the anchovies, but Mr. Bus is guarding the door. Patrick then finds out that SpongeBob wasn't there and the cameras indicate that SpongeBob was at a store. #The Final Store - SpongeBob goes to the last store in town, and can not find the spatula, while Patrick is running around every store looking for SpongeBob. #Life without SpongeBob - Patrick is incredibly lonely when he gets back home. SpongeBob then gets home several hours later, and tells Patrick everything. Patrick was really happy that his friend was still alive, and asks where Squidward is. SpongeBob knows that Squidward isn't dead, even if Patrick doesn't. #Facing Up against Mr. Bus - SpongeBob & Patrick arrive at Mr. Bus's house, who is now incredibly rich, but SpongeBob & Patrick ask to see where Squidward & Mr. Krabs are. Mr. Bus tries to get them to think they're both dead, but they don't beleive them. #Squidward vs. Mr. Krabs - Squidward & Mr. Krabs are now ghosts, arguing over which one died first. The Flying Dutchman sends them back alive without telling anyone. #The Krabby Patty That Krabs Had Saw - With the Krusty Krab destroyed, Squidward and Krabs return to existence seeing how popular the Chum Bucket is. SpongeBob & Patrick wreck all the buses, until Mr. Bus confesses. #Bussing Around with the Krab - SpongeBob & Patrick see Squidward & Krabs and think they're seeing ghosts, but then faint when he finds out they're actually real. #Dead or Alive? - Everyone is shocked to see Squidward and Krabs in the Chum Bucket the next day, and Plankton goes to see Mr. Bus, to try and see what his deal is. #Fake Krab - Pearl & Mrs. Krabs see the ghost of their relative, and come in seeing ghosts. The Flying Dutchman doesn't know what to do, so he calls his mom. #Say What It Is - SpongeBob & Patrick finally beleive that Squidward and Krabs are new, but nobody beleives them, but Sandy Cheeks, who just moved in, does a science experiment, and indicates that Squidward & Krabs are real. #Faking Death Is a Federal Crime - Everyone, especially Plankton attacks Mr. Bus for lieing to them, but Squidward & Krabs tell them that it's not his fault. #Kill the Flying Dutchman - The townspeople blame the Flying Dutchman for all this, and eventually the Dutchman comes to cause problems. #Dutchman on the Dutch - The Dutchman shanghaies everyone who's against him, and only Mr. Bus turns up. The Flying Dutchman takes Mr. Bus away in an alarming scene. #Give Me Back My House! - Squidward finds out Squilliam bought his house, and shouts at SpongeBob & Patrick for letting it happen. He eventually does get his house back when Squilliam is caught using the house to promote that Squidward was a criminal. #Give Me Back the Formula - Mr. Krabs says that now he's still alive, he should have the formula back, and Plankton challenges Mr. Krabs to a duel. Category:Spin-Offs Category:Episode Lists Category:What If?